Caul Shivers
Caul Shivers is a Northerner who appears prominantly in the main series and all three stand alone novels. Appearance and Personality He has a metal eye and his face is disfigured by a giant scar. After his eye was burnt out, Shivers began speaking in a grinding whisper. Recent Events ''Before They Are Hanged'' ''Last Argument of Kings'' ''Best Served Cold'' At the beginning of Best Served Cold, Shivers arrives in Talins , intending to find honest work and escape from the violence he became involved in in the North. However, he soon runs out of money, and realises that he has no prospects of being employed in any trade other that fighting. When three men attempt to rob Shivers, he is saved by Monzcarro Murcatto , who employs him to contact Sajaam for her. Afterwards, Shivers decides to join Murcatto on her quest for revenge against Grand Duke Orso of Talins and his associates, despite his desires to be a better man. Shivers attacks Gobba along with Friendly in Talins, and is disturbed by Monza's apparent glee when killing him. In Westport Shivers meets and quickly dislikes Castor Morveer the master poisoner. He helps break into the Westport branch of Valint and Balk by climbing one of the pillars, and also begins a sexual relationship with Monza. In Sipani, Shivers becomes an entertainer at Cardotti's House of Leisure as part of the plan to kill Prince Ario. He and Greylock perform the duel of Logen Ninefingers and Fenris the Feared, but Greylock attempts to kill Shivers for real as vengence for his brother who died when Uffrith was taken. Shivers kills Greylock, and other events such as Friendly's murders in the dice hall and the fire cause a complete massacre. Shivers kills many people, and feels guilty about the event for a long time. He saves Monza and follows her to Visserine where they are arrested as spies and tortured. Shivers loses his right eye, which he blames Monza for, and gives up on being a good man. ''The Heroes'' In The Heroes, Shivers fights on the side of Black Dow and takes care of his darker work. In the duel between Black Dow and Calder, Shivers enters the circle and kills Dow. After the battle, Bremer dan Gorst asks Shivers if he has ever been to Cardotti's House of Leisure in Sipani, which is where Shivers pushed Gorst down a flight of stairs in a great fire. Shivers lies and tells Gorst he has never heard of Cardotti's. ''Red Country'' Shivers returns in Red Country in search of a 'nine-fingered man', whom he and Black Calder have a score to settle with. Shivers takes Dimbik, a Captain in the Company of the Gracious Hand, hostage in Supfer's Meat House, and is re-united with Nicomo Cosca and Friendly. He releases Dimbik and Cosca promises Shivers he'll let him know if he runs into any nine-fingered men. Temple, after deserting the Company of the Gracious Hand, comes across Shivers' camp. In the night, Shivers rescues Temple from an attack by the Ghosts, but Temple falls down a gorge near the camp. In the final chapter of the book, Shivers finally finds Lamb, the 'nine-fingered man' he has been looking for, in the town of Squaredeal. Shivers and Lamb confront each other, but Shivers doesn't attack Lamb, and instead tells Lamb he'll be heading back to the north. When Lamb asks why, Shivers tells him that he has to inform everyone that The Bloody-Nine is back to the mud. Just before leaving, Shivers tells Lamb that it feels good to let go of something, ultimately deciding not to avenge his brother. Illustrations CaulShivers-ClaireJones.jpg|Caul Shivers, by Claire Jones|link=http://feagaer.deviantart.com/ Shivers-MathiaArkoniel.jpg|Caul Shivers, by Mathia Arkoniel|link=http://mathiaarkoniel.deviantart.com/ References Category:Characters